


Heartbeat

by Heroic_Euphoria



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroic_Euphoria/pseuds/Heroic_Euphoria
Summary: It's terrible timing. Akira knows he's created a mess, wrapped up in being many things at once. Despite it all, he's determined to make it work. He refuses to allow his own child to slip through the cracks, for him to leave them to an adult of unknown origin because society tells him he's not ready. Beyond everything, he promised Yusuke. He intends to keep his promise: that they'll be a family.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Part I

"What?" 

Akira stares at his boyfriend, more vividly, lover and confidant. The word of awe tumbles from his mouth. He shakes his head, pure disbelief burrowing into his bones. At this moment, he doesn't feel as though he's in his body. 

"I--I'm so humiliated," Yusuke replies, his face flushed. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt. 

"What are we going to do about this?" 

"I haven't a clue!" Tears coat his cheeks now. "I don't even have a home of my own, how--how am I going to care for a child?" 

"It's not like I have a home either." 

"What are we to do? Adoption?" 

Akira startles. He doesn't yet know what to think or feel, but that word jostles him into unforeseen territory. Giving away something he had a hand in creating to an adult of unknown origin put a strange taste in his mouth. 

"We don't have to make a decision like that yet," he says. "When do you think this happened?" 

The response is quick:

"Hawaii." 

"O-Oh..." Akira blushes. 

It's quiet as Yusuke sits on Akira's bed. "This is such terrible timing. We just took down Shido and are awaiting his change of heart. What is going to happen after that?" 

"It's fine. That was the Phantom Thieves' last job anyway." 

"Yes, but...I've been fighting this whole time! I didn't have a clue what was going on within me..." 

"There's nothing we can do about that now. Let's focus on what lies ahead." 

"You despise me...don't you?" 

"No. It takes two. I shoulder this just as much as you do." 

It's quiet again. Yusuke turns his head to stare out the window, Akira in front of him with his hands in his pockets. 

"I've been given the option to go to an ultrasound next week. I don't want to do it," Yusuke says, his voice bitter and dry. 

"Why not?" Akira questions, his brows furrowed. 

"I'm afraid...I'll become attached."

"You act like becoming attached to your own child is wrong." 

"We're children ourselves, Akira!" Yusuke argues. "We've been fighting 'evil adults' this entire time. Yet, having a child is the essence of adulthood." 

"So be it." 

"What do you mean?" 

Akira licks his lower lip. A vague warning to choose his words carefully passes through his mind. He gives himself a few options before responding. 

"I want us to be a family." 

Yusuke gives him a pensive stare. "How? We're still in school, different schools at that. And with Phantom Thievery..." 

"I'll figure it out. If we give away our own child just because we're students, we'll regret it when we're older. We finish school in a year, Yusuke. I don't want to lose our baby forever because of one year." 

"There's so much more, though. I can hardly feed myself some days. How--" 

Akira doesn't let him finish. "I will take care of everything. You just have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" 

"Love this baby with all your heart." 

"I already do." 

**-0-**

Akira is stiff as he sits next to Yusuke in the doctor's office. He felt the stares of older patients in the waiting room, and prepares himself for the silent judgement of the medical personnel that would visit them. Yusuke leans back on an inclined bed, his gaze low. Akira senses the humiliation he has just by the heat of his skin. He doesn't want his lover to feel that way, but given their situation, can't blame him for it. 

A young woman comes through the door. She smiles at them. 

"Hello there. My name is Asa, I'll be doing your ultrasound today," she says. Her hands dig into a vanilla-covered box and pull gloves from them. She puts them on and starts opening drawers and setting out supplies. 

"Who's accompanying you?" she asks Yusuke with a smile. He bites his lip and turns his head. 

"M-My boyfriend..." he mumbles. 

Asa turns to Akria with a nod, her voice cheery. "Wonderful! This is your first ultrasound, yes? Are you ready to see your baby for the first time?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Yusuke sighs. Akira stays silent. 

"It's okay to be nervous. We won't be able to see gender yet, but next month it should present itself." She lifts the hem of Yusuke's shirt and squeezes gel onto the skin. "This may be a bit cold..." 

It's quiet as the screen gets turned on, the device pressed to Yusuke's skin. The screen fuzzes for a moment as Asa moves her wrist. All eyes stared intently at the screen, Akira's heart pounding in his ears. A form pops into view. 

"There," Asa says with a bright smile. She points to the image. "There's your baby." 

Once she points it out, Akira can see the stark outline of a tiny body. He swallows, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. He steals a glance at Yusuke, and their expressions are mirrored. They stare at the screen in shock, as if the whole situation hadn't truly become real until this moment. 

"Let's check the heart," Asa says. She maneuvers a bit, and a quick sound filters through the room. "We've got a strong, healthy heartbeat. Fantastic!" 

Akira blinks, the sound ringing in his head. He's speechless for a moment until a random thought falls from his mouth. 

"P-Picture?" he asks, his voice weak. "Can I have a picture?" 

"Of course. I'll get them printed for you while the doctor's checking in." 

Asa cleans Yusuke off and leaves them alone as they wait for the doctor. Akira startles as he hears sniffles. He jolts his head to the side to see Yusuke in tears. 

"What's wrong?" he asks, a bit panicked. 

"A-Akira...that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and heard..." he mumbles in between hitched breaths. 

"You're creating art as we speak. It's going to take a while to see the final product, though," Akira says with a slight smile. Despite their dire circumstances, there's warmth nestled in his heart. 

"Perhaps you're right." 

**-0-**

Akira walks into Leblanc that night. It's quiet in the cafe, no customers present due to the snowstorm beginning to brim on the horizon. Sojiro nods a welcome. 

"Ah, you're back," he says, taking a inhale of his cigarette. 

"Can I talk to you about something?" Akira asks. He can't hide what's going on, especially not when Sojiro is still responsible for him under probation. It wouldn't be fair to him after all he's done. 

"You know about Yusuke and I being together..." 

"Yeah. Are you having relationship troubles? Need some advice?" 

"W-Well...we..." Akira pauses and exhales. "We're having a baby." 

The cigarette falls from Sojiro's mouth. He snaps to his senses and steps on it to snub it out. He deadpans before chuckling. "Nice one, kid. You had me there for a minute." 

"I'm not joking." Akira digs into his bag and pulls an ultrasound photo from it. He hands it to Sojiro. "Look. That's my baby." 

Sojiro takes the photo. He deadpans again. "Holy...holy hell. You really are a troublemaker...." 

"I know this is bad. There's so much going on. But I promised Yusuke to do right by him." 

"Adoption isn't even on the table," Sojiro muses. "If it was, you wouldn't be carrying this photo around." 

"We discussed it. It's always an option, but it's an option I don't want." 

"Kid, you are on probation here. When it ends you'll get sent back home. Not to mention all that you've done with the Phantom Thieves...What kind of mess have you made for yourself?!" Sojiro exclaims. 

"I know. I know I created this. But it's my mess and I intend to clean it up," Akira argues back, his hand balled into a fist. 

"You live in an attic and Yusuke lives in school dorms. Where is that baby going to stay?" 

"I'll figure it out! I'll do anything."

Sojiro sighs and takes off his glasses, rubbing them clean before putting them back on. He stares at the photo he placed on the counter. "You've got determination, I'll give you that. Your parents are not going to let you go home knowing you knocked someone up here. They got rid of you for being a pain in the ass. This is just another check on that list." 

"I don't care. They abandoned me when I told them I was innocent in Shido's accusations. When I heard that heartbeat...I promised my baby I'd do better than them." 

"Kid..." Sojiro sighs again. "You're more of a father than your own already." 

"I hope so." 

"Look, you can stay here. Yusuke can stay here. If you move stuff around, there's enough room up there for a larger bed and a crib. It's not ideal, but it'll work until you two finish school and start steady jobs." 

"Sojiro...thank you." 

"It's the least I can do. You gave Futaba her life back. I never repaid you for that. As a parent, that's irreplaceable. When this baby comes, you'll understand." 

**-0-**

A few weeks pass. The team holds a meeting at Leblanc as they discuss how they'll take down Mementos. Yusuke crams himself into the corner of the booth, his blazer buttoned at his abdomen. 

"Let's take this bastard down!" Ryuji exclaims. "We'll get the public to see what he really is!" 

"It's settled. Everyone, let's prepare to infiltrate the deepest depths of Mementos," Morgana chimes in. "We'll go tomorrow." 

Akira glances at Yusuke before clearing his throat. A few members of the team turn their heads in his direction. 

"Yusuke won't be going with us tomorrow," he says vaguely. 

"Why? Is there something the matter?" Ann questions, her brow furrowed. 

"Uh...he has a cold. Yeah, see? He can't speak," Akira fibs, hoping it'll hold them over until they deal with Mementos. 

"Yusuke, really, man? You're gonna dip out of taking down the public's palace because of a cold?" Ryuji questions with doubt. "Take some medicine and let's go. It's our final heist!" 

"If he's unwell that could place him in danger, and in turn, the rest of the team," Makoto argues. "We don't need ill team members among us. It's not fair to anyone, especially not him. Let him rest."

Akira sighs, thanking the heavens for Makoto's sense of reason. The silence is broken by Yusuke's voice. 

"Akira's lying," Yusuke says. "It's not fair to keep things like this from the rest of you." 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haru questions, her head tilted in curiosity. 

"I...I...I'm..." Yusuke stalls, the words on the tip of his tongue. 

"Pregnant," Akira finished for him, sparing him the confession. "A few months along." 

The room falls quiet. The team stares at each other with wide stares. Yusuke shifts to curl into the wall as Akira turns his attention to coffee bean jars on the far shelf. 

"Damn..." Ryuji says, the first to speak. "We'll get this shit straight so the kid doesn't have to live in a world like this." 

"When this is over, let's throw a baby shower!" Ann suggests. "Ooh, I hope it's a girl! I wanna shop for cute clothes." 

"You really are a delinquent, Akira," Morgana says. 

"Hey!" Akira argues lightly. "It is what it is." 

"Oh no..." Makoto sighs. "You've been fighting alongside us while unknowingly expecting. Is everything alright?" 

"Everything's progressing as it should," Yusuke says with a nod. 

"You're so crazy, Inari..." Futaba mumbles. 

**-0-**

When the world starts to descend into chaos, Yusuke finds himself right next to Sojiro and Mishima in Shibuya. They watch the screens flash in chaotic colors, the hellscape clear around them. There are cheers for the Phantom Thieves to finish their task, to set the world free from its shackles. Yusuke feels a sense of emptiness at not being in the fray with his team, but he doesn't dwell on it. For the first time, his hand cups the small swell at his abdomen. 

"Do this for us..." he says more to himself than anyone in particular. He has a feeling Akira hears it.

**-0-**

When it's over, there's a flurry of snow that greets Christmas Eve. Akira walks the streets of Shibuya, his phone in hand. He had begged Sae for a bit more time, and his request was granted. He tells Yusuke to come to Leblanc. 

_ I don't want to worry him, _ Akira thinks.  _ Yet, I can't hide this. Not when we're expecting a child together. _

They sit together on the weathered sofa in Akira's bedroom. Akira sighs, biting back frustrated tears. When he goes to juvie, he doesn't know how long he'll be confined there. The thought of not seeing his baby born crosses his mind. He scoots closer to Yusuke's side and unbuttons his lover's blazer. Yusuke blushes. 

"What are you--?" he questions, but doesn't finish his sentence. 

Akira's hand hovers over Yusuke's abdomen. "Can I feel?" 

He gets a nod of approval. He lifts the hem of the shirt and presses a cool palm to Yusuke's bare skin. He rubs the subtle bump with affection for a moment before pulling away. He glances over to the framed ultrasound picture on the windowsill next to his bed. 

Yusuke leans back, his brow furrowed. "There's something wrong and you're not telling me," he says. 

"Don't worry about it," Akira responds with a sigh. He gets up and pulls a gift bag from under his desk. He puts it on the ground at Yusuke's feet. "Here. Merry Christmas." 

Yusuke digs into the bag with a pensive stare. He pulls from it a variety of baby products; a pack of onesies, a blanket, a bottle, and a Phantom Thieves themed teddy bear. At the bottom of the bag is a framed picture of Yusuke and Akira after attending the first ultrasound. Yusuke holds an ultrasound picture with a slight smile, Akira's arm around him, the other holding the phone up for their selfie. The final item was a gift-card for the baby department store that was loaded with as much Yen as Akira could manage to put on it. 

"Can you tell our baby Daddy loves them?" Akira mumbles, quickly swiping a tear before it can fall. Yusuke turns to him with a look of shock. 

"What?" he manages to say. "W-Why can't you do it yourself?" 

"I'm turning myself in tomorrow. It's to spare the rest of the Phantom Thieves. I don't want anything happening to anyone on our team. Especially not you, Yusuke. I don't want these crooks laying a finger on you." 

"Y-You're going to juvenile hall!?" Yusuke exclaims. "After all you've done for this country?" 

"Sae said it's the only way. I need to shield you guys. I didn't want to worry you, but you deserve to know. And...I don't know when I'll get released. It could be after the baby is born." 

Yusuke clutches a tuft of his hair. "N-No..." he mumbles, tears on his cheeks. "I-I can't do this alone, Akira!" 

"You won't be. Sojiro offered for you to live here. And you'll have the rest of the team." 

"But they're not you. They're--They're not a father to my child!" 

"I know...I'm sorry." Akira wraps an arm around him, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. "I love you." 

**-0-**

Akira sits behind a glass window in mid-January, his hands cuffed in front of him. The stuffy atmosphere gives him a headache, but he also thinks it's from him not eating much of the food. He's already lost weight, and he knows he can't keep nibbling on his meals forever. He's been told he has a visitor, yet he doesn't understand who it is or why. He was placed in solitary confinement for the level of his accused crimes. Individuals of that caliber usually weren't allowed visiting hours. 

Sae comes to sit across from him. She nods a greeting, her briefcase at her shoulder. She sighs and shakes her head. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Sae says. "Do understand it's for the best." 

"That's all I want," Akira says. 

"We're working on trying to get you released. It's taking time to work it's way through the system. I'm trying my hardest to get it pushed through. I had to pull a lot of strings to even get to speak with you like this." 

"Solitary confinement is a bitch," Akira responds bitterly. Sae sighs again. 

"I know, I'm so sorry. Anything you need to cope with the experience after getting released, I'll help you get." 

"Thank you." 

"It's the least I can do, after all you've done for me." She stands. "I'm doing my best. We all are. I'll return when I have news of your release." 

Akira nods. "Alright." 

"And one more thing..." she says. "I pulled a lot of strings, sweet-talked some people, but I managed to get you another visitor." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, but I have to supervise it. And it can only be five minutes." She beckons someone off to the side. "Come on." 

Footsteps echo the space. Yusuke comes into view, his bag at his shoulder. His hand hovers over his abdomen, his grey blazer covering most of his torso. Akira's heart spikes in his throat. 

"Yusuke..." Akira says, looking over his lover's form. 

"I-I'm fine," Yusuke responds. "We're fine." 

"I'm glad." 

Yusuke digs through his bag. He pulls out an envelope. "I know it'll disappoint you to know you missed it...but I thought perhaps the news would help brighten your thoughts in such a grim place." 

"What is it?" 

Yusuke holds up a new ultrasound photo to the glass. "Look. It's...It's a girl." 

Akira leans forward to get a better view. "A...girl?" he echoes. 

"Yes. She's as healthy as can be." 

"Wow..." Akira swallows and leans back. Yusuke places the photo back in the envelope. 

"I can't give you a copy. They won't allow you to have anything from the outside, not even a simple photo." 

"It's okay. Just knowing and seeing it is enough." 

"I'm glad. I miss you." 

"I miss you too..." Akira voice trails, his thoughts rushing through him. "Daddy's girl..." he muses aloud. 

Yusuke chuckles with a small nod. "I assumed you would say that." 

Sae adorns a small smile as she walks up to stand behind Yusuke's chair. She places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but time's up." 

Yusuke sighs and stands. "I love you," he says. 

"I love you too, Yusuke." 

**-0-**   
  


Another month passes. It's the day before Valentine's Day, and Akria doesn't know what awaits him upon his release. He changes his clothing into the outfit he turned himself in wearing and walks out with a small bag of his belongings a free man. He sees a car parked in front of the building. Sojiro leans against it, his fedora covering part of his face. Akira runs up to him. Sojiro glances up at him with a smile. He opens the passenger side door and walks around the car. 

"Hop in, kid," he says. "Let's go home." 

Akira sits next to Sojiro as they ride home. He can't help but pose a question. 

"How's Yusuke?" 

"Your daughter's giving him a lot of problems," Sojiro chuckles. "He's been puking all day. He was going to come with me, but he's too nauseas for the ride." 

"Damn." 

"He's fine. It's all part of the process."

When they arrive at Leblanc, his friends are there with a surprise welcoming party. They cheer his arrival, his heart warm. His eyes dart from side to side for Yusuke. Before he can ask, Ryuji answers for him. 

"He's passed out in your bed. He's been puking his guts out all day." 

Akria nods and climbs up the stairs. He sees Yusuke dozing in his bed, the sheets covering his body. He walks over and sits on the edge, his fingers carding through his lover's hair. Yusuke's eyes flutter open. 

"A-Akira?" he mumbles. 

"I'm home," Akira says with a smile. Yusuke leans up in bed, tears in his eyes. 

"I've missed you," he says right before they kiss. Akira lifts the sheets and snake his hand under. He pats the swell his hand comes in contact with. 

"She's grown so much." 

"I'm over halfway there now. She's due in May." 

"I'll be here. We'll start our family together." 

"I'm so thankful." 

**-0-**

March 20th was the day Akira was supposed to return to his hometown. All it took was one phone call, one text of an ultrasound photo, and the plan fell through. His parents reaffirmed him being a pain in the ass, despite his innocence, and shamed him for fathering a child as a teen. They proclaimed he wasn't welcome in their household, and they wouldn't acknowledge his foolishness. It stung like hell, but Akira wasn't surprised. They had never stuck by him, they wouldn't start now. Sojiro supported him, giving him a shoulder to lean on when the news of his official disownment cut through him like a knife. 

Despite the burn, his friends were there for him. He came into Leblanc with Yusuke to a surprise baby shower. The cafe was decorated with pink streamers and balloons, their friends cheering a welcome. 

The text Akira had sent earlier that morning - the burning and scathing words he put in a message to his parents that said: I'll be a better parent to her than you were to me, with the most recent ultrasound photo - fell out of his mind. This is where he belonged, with people that cared about him and supported him despite the circumstances. 

"Hey! I guess I won't have to get through Shujin without you," Ryuji says, patting Akira on the back. 

"This isn't about you, Ryuji," Ann chastises him. "It's about the baby! Ooohh, I'm so glad it's a girl. I had so much fun shopping!" 

"Are you saying shopping wouldn't have been equally as fun if it were a boy?" Makoto questions, her tone genuinely curious. 

Ann shakes her head. "N-No! That's not what I meant." 

Akira and Yusuke chuckle. They have never felt so at home.

**-0-**

It's the beginning of April. Yusuke lays back on the new bed that Akira just finished putting together. It doesn't have sheets on it yet, but he doesn't care. His whole body aches, and the mattress is instant relief. 

Akira leaves to throw out the trash the new bed created in its assembly. Yusuke sighs and glances around the room. The crib is in the corner, right next to the large shelf on the far wall. Shelves that used to be mostly empty are now full of miscellaneous items. There are a few baskets with their clothing, but the rest is there in preparation for their baby. They had accumulated much over the months. There wasn't much left to buy. The wall still features a large Phantom Thieves logo poster, and the window sill is decorated with pictures of Akira and Yusuke with ultrasound photos in between. Stars hang from the ceiling, Yusuke's art scattered in random places around the room. 

The stairs creak as Akira comes back. He places his hands in his pockets and smiles. 

"How does it feel?" he asks. 

Yusuke groans. "Wonderful..."

"She's a handful now, isn't she?" 

"Yes...she's pinching everything. I ache terribly. It'll only get worse from here." 

"It's only a few more weeks, Yusuke. Then we'll get to meet her." 

"I know." Yusuke pauses. "We start school Monday." 

"What about it?" Akira sits at the edge of the bed. "Will you be okay getting there?" 

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be offered the first train seat I lay eyes on," Yusuke sighs. "That's not what concerns me." 

"What does?" 

"I fear my classmates will make jeers at me showing up to school looking like this. I'm sure the teachers are judging me as well..." 

"Oh, Yusuke..." Akira sighs. "Why give a damn what they think?" 

"Even if I don't care, it'll just make things more difficult." 

"Perhaps, but she'll be here soon. Don't stress yourself. You're only going to school for a few weeks." 

"I suppose you're right..." 

"It'll be okay. If you need anything, contact me. I don't care what time of day it is." 

**-0-**

Yusuke gets the stares he was expecting his first day back at school. People point at him and whisper, making gestures to his abdomen. He tries to ignore them, shoving his large art portfolio in front of him to cover his condition. When he goes to art and sits in front of a blank easel on the usual stool, his discomfort skyrockets. The baby kicks him on top of it, frustration and humiliation sprouting tears in his eyes. 

The sound of a rolling chair comes from behind him as he picks up a paintbrush. His teacher stares at him with a sympathetic smile. 

"Here, Yusuke," she says. "You don't have to sit on a stool like that. I know it must be uncomfortable." 

Yusuke pushes himself up, leaning a palm against his canvas for support. "I-It is...thank you." 

He eases himself into the padded leather chair that usually belongs at the teacher's desk. Relief comes to his back and hips. He sighs and picks up a brush again. He hears whispers from across the room, jeering at him for getting to sit in the teacher's chair. 

"That's enough!" the teacher says sternly. "Get to work!" 

Yusuke wipes a stray tear as he takes out the ultrasound picture he's using as a reference photo and tapes it to the corner of his canvas, hiding behind the tall back of the leather chair. 

**-0-**

Two weeks go by. It's the end of April. The due date is only two weeks away, and Yusuke fears it and anticipates it at the same time. It's grueling on his body to make the commute to Kosei from Leblanc every day, even with the privilege of kind people offering him instant seating on trains. He's only attending school for another week before taking leave. He hates that he has to endure even that much. 

He sits at the edge of the bed in his plain, white shirt and black slacks. It was the worst night he’s had so far. Everything ached, he was up and down, climbing the stairs to use the bathroom. He couldn’t get comfortable no matter what he tried. He woke Akira with his fidgeting once, and it left him feeling a little guilty. His night went by sleepless, and he finally fell asleep right before dawn, allowing only a few hours of rest. 

A sigh leaves his lips. Akira is putting on his shoes, and stands once he’s done. He grabs his school bag and puts it over his shoulder. Yusuke frowns at him. 

“Akira,” he says, his voice weak. “I require assistance.” 

Akira stiffens, panic in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asks frantically. 

“Nothing. I just can’t reach my feet.” 

Akira nods and walks over. He crouches, taking Yusuke’s socks and putting them on for him. Afterward, the shoes are added, the laces tied tight for him. Akira smiles and pulls up his head. He brushes up the hem of Yusuke’s shirt. 

“Since I’m here,” he says, placing a kiss at Yusuke’s abdomen. “I should say hi.” 

Yusuke blushes as Akira’s fingers dance across his skin. Akira places another kiss at the same spot. “Daddy’s excited to meet you,” he mumbles. Yusuke brushes through Akira’s unruly hair, massaging at the scalp. The hem of his shirt is pulled back down as Akira stands. He offers Yusuke a hand, helping him off his feet. 

The wooden floors creak as Yusuke and Akira walk, Yusuke grabbing his shoulder bag off the shelf. He sighs again and shakes his head, his whole body aching and a pool of nausea at the base of his stomach. 

“Akira…” he says, “I don’t feel so well.” 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Akira asks, holding Yusuke’s hand. 

“I suppose it’s just symptoms of this stage in the process, but I feel awful.” 

“Stay home and rest.” 

“I shouldn’t miss time right before I take my leave. Looking at me and how much she’s grown is an easy enough explanation.” 

“Take it easy, okay, Yusuke? If you start to feel worse just leave. She’s almost here.” 

“I await it. Of course I’m nervous, but I’m morso ready to get her out of me. The toll this is starting to take on me is wearing me thin, and I want to meet her.” 

“You’re almost there. Just a little longer. I’m here if you need anything. Just text or call me.” 

“Thank you. I love you, Akira.” 

“I love you too.” 

**-0-**

When Yusuke arrives at school he sits in the teacher's chair at his easel. He puts his paintbrush down, his work complete. His teacher comes over to him. 

"Tell me about this work, Yusuke," she says with a smile. 

Embarrassment coats his skin, but he doesn't deny her. "W-Well, it's an ultrasound painting of my daughter, but I placed the colors around her to represent the feelings her father and I have in regards to her coming arrival." 

"Oh? So the brighter colors are joy while the darker ones are nervousness and doubt?" 

"Yes. How did you discern that so quickly?" 

"I'm a mother. I understand why you feel this way, I felt the same. I admire you for putting your rawest self in your art like this. It's one of your best works, Yusuke. I'm proud of you." 

"Thank you. I appreciate that." 

Students whisper about him behind his back as they hear the teacher's praise. He can't stand it, and asks for permission to use the restroom to escape it. The teacher obliges, and on his way out he hears her chastise the class for their rudeness. He wipes tears and marches off, his bag on his shoulder. 

When he reaches the restroom, a sharp pain hits his side. He leans on the sink, wincing in the process. He's glad he's alone, having taken the open and private faculty toilet despite not being allowed to. There's a small bench on the far wall, and he doesn't question why it's there before sitting on it. The fan rumbles as he stares at himself in the mirror across the room. He looks exhausted, bags of stress under his eyes. The pain returns after some time. He sighs and closes his eyes, thankful to have privacy. 

When the pain comes back a third time, he starts to get a little worried. He knows the bell has rung to change classes, and he's late to his next period. Despite that, he makes no effort to move. Someone jiggles the locked door to the bathroom, and he stays silent until it fades. 

The fourth time is the deal-breaker. He panics and yanks his phone from his bag. He rapidly types, his words jumbled and corrected by the texting system before getting sent. 

_ Akira please call me.  _

The call comes five minutes later. Yusuke answers before it has the chance to ring. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Akira asks, his worry evident from the other end of the phone. 

"I'm having pain that comes at regular intervals..." Yusuke blurts, his hands trembling. 

"Shit," Akira curses. "Where are you?" 

"Hiding in the faculty restroom..." 

"I'm in a stall in the locker room. I'm getting out of here. Where do you want me to meet you?" 

"I just want to sneak out of here and meet at Leblanc. I don't want to cause a scene. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go to the hospital just yet..." 

"Will you be able to get there on your own? Or do you want me to meet you outside of Kosei?" 

"I'll be fine."

**-0-**

By the time Yusuke reaches Leblanc, he's broken a sweat. Akira met him at the Yongen-Jaya train station and they walked together back home. He hadn't done much walking in the commute, but it didn't matter. The pains are sharp and continuous. When they open the door to the cafe, Sojiro glances up. 

"What are you two--" he catches himself. "Oh no..." 

Yusuke sits in the booth nearest the door as another pain hits him. He winces, his eyes squeezed shut. Akira stands over him with a doe-like gaze. He shakes his head. 

"Hey, Yusuke," he says. "Are you okay?" 

"Akira..." Yusuke mumbles, his chest trembling. "Can we go to the hospital?" 

Akira stares at him a moment before scrambling up the stairs. He returns with packed bags. Sojiro walks to the door and flips the sign to closed. 

"Well, shop's closed!" he announces. "Not that there's anyone here..." 

"U-Uh...um...I have bags!" Akira says for no reason in particular. He's panicked now, his mind in jumbles at the weight of the situation. 

"I'll drive," Sojiro says. "Let's get moving." 

**-0-**

Akira sits in a chair next to Yusuke's hospital bed, their hands intertwined. It's afternoon, around the time school releases. They've been in the hospital for six hours now. Yusuke is coated in a thin layer of sweat, his body positioned so he's on his side. He groans and squeezes Akira's hand. 

A text chimes Akria's phone. He glances at it. 

**Ryuji: Yo, where'd you go? You went to the bathroom and disappeared. **

**Akira: I'm at the hospital with Yusuke. **

**Ryuji: Holy shit! **

**Akira: Can you let everyone else know? You guys can sit in the waiting room if you want. She might be born by the time everyone gets here.**

**Ryuji: Will do. This is effin' crazy!**

"You're going great, Yusuke," Akira encourages after putting his phone away. Yusuke shakes his head. 

"I don't feel as though I've accomplished anything," he mumbles. "This pain is tremendous." 

"You've come this far. Just a little longer." 

A nurse walks into the room. After checking a few things and fiddling with machinery, she places her hand on Yusuke’s shoulder with a slight smile. 

“It’s time,” she says. “Are you ready, honey?”

Yusuke glances at her through damp bangs and nods. She leaves to get a doctor, the young couple alone. This is the moment Akira starts to panic, but he holds it off as Yusuke squeezes his hand again. Akira stands next to the bed. 

“Akira…” Yusuke mumbles. “Am I really about to do this?” 

“Yes. And you’re going to be fine. We’re so close to meeting her.” 

“I’m exhausted from enduring this much without pain relievers. Yet, this is the most agonizing part.” 

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

“I hope so.” 

**-0-**

Three hours go by, and it's early evening when the room echoes with shrill wailing. Yusuke clutches their daughter with both hands, sobs coming from his lips. 

"S-She's so b-beautiful, Akira..." he mumbles through tears. His hair and skin are drenched in sweat, but he seems to have forgotten all about his discomfort. 

"She is..." Akira responds, wiping the stray tear that falls down his cheek. He's still in his Shujin uniform, having completely forgotten he was at school earlier in the day. Life changed so quickly. The nurse comes and offers to let him cut the cord. He does, and afterward the baby is taken to get wrapped in blankets. She returns with a bundle in her arms and smiles at Akira. 

"Would you like to hold your little girl, Dad?" she asks. 

Akira swallows at the name. He nods and sits in the chair next to the hospital bed. The newborn is fitted into his arms. When Akira glances up from staring at his daughter's face, he sees Yusuke with his phone in hand and pointed at him. 

"I apologize," he says with a chuckle. He puts the phone down. "I just...have never seen such an expression on your face. I needed a photo of it." 

"Yeah..." Akira smiles with a nod. He takes out his own phone and holds it above him. 

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asks. 

"First selfie with Daddy." 

"And not the last I'd wager."

After a while, there's a knock on the door. It opens soon after, Sojiro coming through. Soon enough, the rest of their friends follow him in. The room is suddenly crowded. Akira sighs, thankful the nurses gave them time alone and wouldn't be around to see the large group that had come into their room. 

"Hey, Akira, the next time we go maid-watchin' and you tell them you're a dad, you won't be lyin'!" Ryuji says with a smile. 

"I'm proud of you two kids," Sojiro says, his arms loosely crossed. "Are you hungry? I packed both of you some bento with curry."

"Please," Yusuke interjects. "I'm starving."

"What's her name?" Ann asks as Yusuke digs into the bento he's given. Akira watches, the sleeping baby still in his arms. 

"Sayuri Kitagawa-Kurusu," he says. 

"Awww!" Ann coos, her excitement clear on her face. "So cute!" 

The baby is soon passed around to each of their friends. Pictures are taken at every turn, and for the first time, Akira feels as though he has a true family at his side, both of blood and bonds. 


	2. Part II - The After Story

Akira sits at a booth in Leblanc in the early morning before Sojiro arrives. He hold his two-week old newborn as she dozes. Yusuke comes down the stairs dressed in casual clothing, black slacks and a blue long-sleeved shirt. He sits next to Akira in the booth. Sayuri is passed to him. He rocks her softly. 

"How are you?" Akira asks, his arm wrapping around Yusuke's shoulders. 

"Sore," Yusuke sighs. "Recovery has been harsh on me." 

"I know," Akira sighs with him. "Is there anything I can do?" 

"You do more than enough. It's going to take time." 

"I'm sorry I have to go back to Shujin today. Will you be okay?" 

Yusuke smiles and kisses his daughter's forehead. "We'll be fine." 

Akira smiles back, the cafe quiet. It's hard to imagine life without his family unit despite it being only a few weeks since he brought Sayuri home. Everything felt right, even though the circumstances were rough. 

"I have assignments my teacher said I could pick up at the school and complete at home so my grades don't suffer," Yusuke says. "I've already missed much, and I still have another two weeks of leave." 

"Do you want me to pick it up for you?" Akira offers. Yusuke shakes his head. 

"No, I think I'll venture out myself and take Sayuri with me. It would do us good to get out of the house for a while." 

"How about you go in the afternoon so we can meet somewhere after school?" 

"That sounds wonderful."

**-0-**

Yusuke admits to himself he partially regrets not taking Akira up on his offer to get the assignments for him. He senses the stares he gets from students as he pushes the baby carriage up the ramp next to the stairs leading to the front door. The only thing that keeps him from darting off is the promise that Akira will meet him for dinner and shopping in Shibuya. 

A teacher swings one of the front doors open for him. They smile and greet him, and Yusuke averts their gaze as he greets back. He makes his way to the faculty office, doing his best to ignore the whispers he gets when he passes by. He lifts the small shade on the carriage that blocks out the sun, seeing Sayuri fast asleep in her cove. He smiles at her. 

After a few minutes of waiting, his art teacher comes through the door. She smiles, her eyes on the carriage. 

"Oh Yusuke, how are you, dear?" she asks. She sits next to him on the couch in the office. 

"I'm fine, Mrs. Tanaka," Yusuke nods, suddenly self-conscious. He wraps his arms around his still slightly swollen abdomen. 

"I'm glad. How was the birth? No complications, right?" 

"No, none at all. Though it took a bit longer than my doctor anticipated." 

"You got through it fine. I'm proud of you." 

Yusuke eases on the couch. Mrs. Tanaka has always looked out for him, putting his mind at ease during the rougher months at school. She championed his skill and shielded him from the other students when they whispered about him. He nodded. 

"Thank you." He pauses and pushes the shade up on the carriage. "Her name is Sayuri Kitagawa-Kurusu." 

Mrs. Tanaka peers in. She smiles. "Yusuke, she's beautiful." 

"I finished the weekly assignment sketches that I missed. I apologize for simply disappearing." Yusuke pulls out his portfolio from the storage bin beneath the carriage. He takes a few pieces from it. 

"It's completely understandable. Don't pressure yourself too hard, only work on what you can." She takes the sketches from his hand and looks them over. One is of the picture Yusuke took of Akira holding Sayuri for the first time, the other Akira's "Dad Selfie". 

"Oh, is this Dad?" she says. "She looks like him." 

"She does." He nods. "His name is Akira." 

"This is impeccable as always, Yusuke. Even after what you've been through, the quality of your work has not diminished." 

"I've spent quite a bit of time in bed these past few weeks. It allowed me to sketch some pieces." 

"I definitely understand that," Mrs. Takana sighs. "I'm lucky my son was born in Summer. I had the break to spend with him." She pauses. "I know you both are young, but it seems she is well loved. You're making it work. It's not easy, but it seems you're doing better than some of the adults out here with children." 

"Akira loves being a father." 

"Do you?" 

"Of course." 

**-0-**

Yusuke sees Akria waiting for him in a booth at the diner in Shibuya. He smiles, pushing the carriage to the end of the table. He sits across from his lover. Akira doesn't hesitate to dig into the carriage, pulling out his daughter and holding her. 

"I missed you so much today," he coos to her, kissing her head. Yusuke smiles. If this path of life was inevitable for him, he's glad it's Akira who is at his side. They are served dinner and enjoy light conversation. 

"Are you feeling okay? How did you do being out?" Akira asks, sipping a cup of coffee. 

Yusuke nods. "I did fine." 

"I'm glad. I'd like to go for a walk in the park with you two if you're feeling up to it." 

"Yes, of course. Serene scenery would be a nice change of pace."

The park isn't as busy as one would expect for a fine spring evening. The sun still shines, though it's beginning to dip in the sky. Akira pushes the carriage, Yusuke walking at his side. They eventually sit on a bench near the river. Yusuke pulls Sayuri from her cove and holds her. Akira takes out his phone, aiming the camera at them. Yusuke notices and gives him a small smile. Afterward, he chuckles. 

"You should consider photography, given the amount of photos you take these days," Yusuke says. 

"I only like taking pictures of my family," Akira responds with a chuckle of his own. "It's for the baby book." 

"You embody the fatherly role so well already." 

"I try my best." 

"So do I." 

Akira brushes a few fingers through Yusuke's scalp. "You're doing a great job too." 

"Thank you," he says. "I...I never had a family. I worry I won't give her the best because I lack the experience or knowledge of what it's like to have parents." 

"Yusuke..." Akira sighs. "My parents are horrible people.Our rough childhoods are what inspire us to do better for her. We want her to have what we didn't." 

"That's an articulate way of putting it." 

Akira hums. He wraps his arm around Yusuke's shoulders. "That's why I wanted to discuss something with you." 

"What is it?" Yusuke asks, his brows furrowed. Sayuri shifts in his arms, but doesn't open her eyes. 

"Next spring, when we graduate...we'll be free to dedicate ourselves to our goals and our family. With that...I was wondering, well...if you'd like to make plans to get married." 

Yusuke's heart spikes into his throat. He exhales a jagged breath, and the baby opens her eyes to stare at him. A sharp swallow pains his back. 

"I told you I wanted us to be a family. I've been doing some thinking, and...I realized part of that is me wanting to be married to you. I know we've put all our focus on Sayuri since she was just born, but part of the family I'm talking about is you. I want us to be together through it all. If you don't I understand. We can still raise her without it. This is more about you and I than her." 

"Akira..." Yusuke says with a sigh. He blinks away tears. "I love you. I...do want that with you. I would want nothing more than to build a life with you and Sayuri." 

"We've already built some of it," Akira says with a smile. "The sky's the limit." 

Yusuke leans over and they kiss. Akira smiles and brushes a gentle thumb over Sayuri's raven-colored hair. They spent a few more minutes watching the nature around them before making their way home. 

**-0-**

"How are we gonna study for exams with the cute baby around as a distraction?" Ryuji groans, gesturing to the baby leaned against Akira's shoulder and chest. He cradles her with one arm, his pencil in the other. Ann shakes her head. 

"Oooh, Akira, let me hold her when we're done!" she cheers with excitement. 

Sayuri yawns, a soft noise coming from her mouth. Ann fawns and drops her pencil. "I can't stand it!" she whines. "Please, Akira?" 

"Sure," he chuckles, passing the baby to her. Ann snuggles her, ignoring the notes and study materials in front of her. 

"She's like a little doll," she coos. 

"She's like that now, but she'll keep you up all night crying," Akira says with a chuckle. He leans back in the booth and crosses his arms loosely across his chest. 

"I don't know how you keep up, man," Ryuji says. "Then again, you were the leader of the Phantom Thieves for a reason." 

"I'm glad summer break is coming," Akira yawns. 

"I'm sure," Ann says. "Where's Yusuke?" 

"He had exams today. He was staying after school to finish the last of his makeup work. After today, he'll be on summer break." 

An hour passes, the baby getting passed back to Akira when he prepares a bottle for her. He listens to Ann and Ryuji debate the meaning of an essay question as he feeds her. The door chimes as Yusuke comes in. He sighs and sits next to Akira. 

"I finished," Yusuke says, his eyes closed. "Now I get the summer without any academic obligations."

"We're all going to be on break soon!" Ann exclaims. "Let's throw a party once we're done." 

"Sounds good to me," Akira says with a smile.

**-0-**

Yusuke sits under the large, thick umbrella at the beach, his white hood over his head. He brushes a few grains of sand from his blue and white polka dot shorts. It’s early morning, the shore not yet crowded with visitors. He sighs and rubs his hip. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he still gets sore in his back and hips from time to time. Given his young age and skinny stature, carrying a child hadn’t been the easiest on him. Summer break had never been such a relief. 

Sayuri becomes cranky, kicking in her carrier. Yusuke tugs her out, her yellow and pink sundress becoming a bit wrinkled. After a moment she quiets down in his arms. Futaba pops her head underneath the umbrella and climbs onto the towel. She stares at the baby in his arms with wide, curious eyes. 

“So tiny…” she says, studying Sayuri intently. 

“She is…” Yusuke nods. The doctor had told him and Akira that Sayuri was falling behind in weight gain, and it was something to monitor. It was stressful on top of schooling, Akira working in Leblanc part-time, and Yusuke trying to sell prints of his artwork. Their friends had invited them to a beach day to celebrate the end of exams and the start of summer break, and they had happily agreed. 

“Gimme…” Futaba says, holding out her arms. Yusuke fits the baby into her hold, taking a sip of water as soon as his hands are free. Futaba holds Sayuri snug, both of them staring at each other. 

“How did you carry her around that whole time?” she asks. Yusuke furrows his brows. 

“She’s not too heavy. My arms don’t tire of holding her that often,” he responds, bringing his knees to his chest. 

“No, Inari. I mean like inside your belly.” 

Yusuke flushes. “I didn’t have much of a choice.” 

“It looked heavy. Did you scream?”

“N-No…” Yusuke shakes his head. “Why are you inquiring?” 

“I’m just curious. I’ve never known anyone that’s given birth before. One time I watched this anime where the lady was giving birth and she was  _ screaming _ . Sojiro heard it from my monitor and rushed in, worried it was me. Then he yelled at me to turn it off because he thought what I was watching was strange,” Futaba rambled, enthused about her anime viewing experience. 

“It’s not quite as dramatized in reality as in the media.” 

“So it doesn’t hurt as bad as they make it out?” 

“It  _ is _ extremely painful. On top of the intensity, you have a lack of mobility due to the size and weight of the child. Then there’s birth...and the added struggles of exerting energy in that regard. For me, it took extra time because she just wouldn’t come despite my efforts. Then she did start to come and I might’ve yelped, I can’t recall… Anyway, it’s a truly agonizing experience. Oh, yes, and I wasn’t able to receive pain-killing medications,” Yusuke rambled with a shrug. He doesn’t know how their conversation turned into them taking turns rambling, but he doesn’t mind. He hadn’t spoken much about the day she was born, and a weight eased on his chest at being able to speak about it openly. 

Futaba’s eyes widen. She glances at the baby still in her arms. “Inari, you’re terrifying me.” 

“I’m alright now. It was difficult at the time, but afterward, I forgot all about my discomfort.”

“Did Akira pass out?” 

“No. He was next to me the entire time.” 

“I would kill Akira if he caused me all that pain.” 

“Who’s killing me?” Akira calls out, dipping his head underneath the umbrella. He sits next to Yusuke, his skin decorated with water droplets from swimming in the sea. 

“I might,” Futaba declares, “for putting Inari through all that pain!”

Akira flushes and shakes his head. “Everything’s okay now. Look, we have a cute baby.” 

“Yeah, but everything was  _ always _ okay for you!” she argues with a pout. 

“I was in juvie!” 

Futaba shakes her head. She passes Sayuri to Akira and stands. “I’m getting me and Inari some ice cream.” 

“But what about--”

“Get your own!” 

Once Futaba leaves, Yusuke breaks out into a chuckle. Akira joins in too, shaking his head. He returns Sayuri to her carrier once it’s clear she’s asleep. His arm wraps around Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“I hope you don’t hold that against me,” Akira says lightheartedly. 

“I don’t,” Yusuke says with another chuckle. “I’m surprised you had the guts to watch.” 

“If I hadn't been a Phantom Thief I don’t think I would’ve been so dauntless.” 

“It’s nice to have a break now…” 

“Yeah. Would you like to swim a while? Makoto offered to look after Sayuri after she gets a snack from the vendor on the boardwalk.” 

Yusuke sighs. He curls his arms around his light, white jacket, his hood still on his head. “No, I’m alright….” he mumbles. 

“Oh, alright. Are you sure? We can go together.” 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Akira frowns. He pulls Yusuke closer to his side. “Everything okay?” 

“Yes.” Yusuke nods, his voice monotone. Akira raises a brow. 

“You’re thinking about something and I’m not sure what it is…” 

“I don’t wish to remove my jacket…” Yusuke admits, bringing his knees to his chest again. He wraps his arms around them. 

“Why not?” 

“My body is not visually appealing.” 

Akira blinks, taken aback by what’s been said. “What? Of course it is. I wouldn’t have gotten you pregnant if I didn’t think so…” 

“Akira! Must you be so flippant!?” Yusuke exclaims, his skin red. “Perhaps then, but not now. My skin is covered in stretch marks that haven’t yet fully dissipated.” 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Yusuke. If someone is going to say something to you about the marks you got from having our daughter, then they can deal with me.” 

“I suppose.” 

“I love you. You are beautiful to me, you know. It was beautiful to watch her grow before she was born too. Remember how happy we were to get ultrasound pictures?”

“I do. It was remarkable.” 

“I know it’s been hard on you and your body. I won’t push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Will you take a walk at the shore with me before we leave?” 

Yusuke smiles with a nod. “I would love that.” 

**-0-**

Akira and Yusuke walk the beach hand-in-hand, the soft waves meeting their feet as they continue on. The beach still isn’t yet very busy, but more and more people arrive as the minutes pass. For now, the couple enjoy the shore to themselves for the most part. Yusuke squeezes Akira’s hand. 

“I’ve been wanting to thank you for quite some time now,” he says. Akira glances over at him with furrowed brows. 

“Why? What do you mean?” he asks. 

“You...You gave me something so irreplaceable. For the first time in my life, I have a family. I never truly understood what I had been deprived of until now.”

Akira blushes and nods. “I feel the same, Yusuke. My parents were never there for me. We lived under the same roof, but we may as well have been worlds apart.”

“I was so humiliated in the month or so before Sayuri was born. When I was at school, other students jeered at me and judged me...Well, you’re well aware. Yet, now, I don’t give a damn, Akira. She’s ours, and I have trouble saying now I regret what we did.” 

“It wasn’t ideal timing, we both agree. Yet, at the same time, if we hadn’t made that choice, she wouldn’t be here. She wouldn’t exist. And I can’t see a life without her anymore.” 

“I hate thinking about it. That choice isn’t a mistake to me anymore, yet, the rest of the world thinks it is. I despise this,” Yusuke says with a frown. Akira squeezes his hand. 

“It’s not for them to judge us. Especially given everything we’ve done for this country, unbeknownst to them. I love my daughter and I love you. That’s all I’m concerned with.” 

“I love you, Akira. I keep fantasizing about the day we finally get married.”

“Me too. I’m here for you in the meantime regardless, married or not.” 

“Thank you.” 

**-0-**

School begins once again in August. The Sunday before classes resume, Akira sits in a booth at Leblanc early in the morning, holding Sayuri as he begins to feed her. Yusuke comes down the stairs and kisses Akira’s cheek, sitting beside him. It’s peaceful as Yusuke leans his head on Akira’s shoulder, both watching as their daughter takes in her meal. Halfway through, Sayuri begins to cry, spitting up her formula. Akira shakes his head and wipes the liquid from her face. Her wails echo through the empty cafe. 

Something snaps in Yusuke at her hearing her scream. He stiffens, his inner intuition twisting like gears in his mind. A voice in his head tells him it’s a scream of pain, yet he doesn’t fully understand why or how he knows this. 

“Akira,” he says, his voice a bit panicked. 

“What’s wrong?” Akira coos to her. “Daddy will put the bottle away for now. You have to drink it all for me, though…” 

“I think she’s in pain, Akira.” 

“What?” Akira asks, jolting his head to the side. “Do you think so?” 

“Yes. This is abnormal for her. She didn’t drink the whole bottle last night, but I disregarded it as a slight change in her appetite. I tried again a few minutes later then she fussed, so I let her sleep a while, then tried again. Then she drank most of it, so I let it be.” 

“That’s not like her,” Akira says as her cries ebb to a whimper. 

“No, it isn’t. I don’t claim to understand this, Akira, but I  _ sense _ her pain. There’s something wrong.” 

Akira stands. “I trust you. I’ll grab her baby bag and we’ll go to the doctor.” 

**-0-**

The smell of sanitation makes Akira nauseous. He stands next to Yusuke as they intently watch the doctor examine their daughter. The doctor uses a variety of tools to look her over. When she presses on Sayuri’s abdomen, the baby wails. Yusuke winces, wrapping his wrist around Akira’s bicep with a squeeze. The doctor frowns with a nod. 

“You said she cries like this during feedings, correct?” she asks. Yusuke and Akira nod. The doctor scribbles something on a clipboard. “I want to admit her. There’s some testing I want done, and we’ll go from there. I’ll be looking for any digestive system abnormalities.” 

“How long will these tests take?” Akira asks, his voice quiet. He shoves his hands into his pockets and digs his nails into his thigh through the fabric. 

“About a day. Results should return late tomorrow afternoon. We might have to give her a feeding tube in the meantime. I won’t make a decision on that until we do some blood work, and those results should come back today if I put a rush on it. She’ll be here at least a few days regardless.”

Yusuke shakes his head, clinging to Akira’s side. “What did I do wrong?” he muses aloud. 

The doctor sighs with an empathetic look. “If this is an abdominal abnormality as I suspect, then nothing. This isn’t something that’s caused by parental mistakes. Even with perfect parents and normal pregnancies, these things can crop up. She’ll be in good hands here.” 

**-0-**

Sojiro walks into the hospital room with a sigh. Akira and Yusuke glance up at him from where they sit on a couch together. 

“We’re waiting on bloodwork,” Akira finally says, breaking the silence. 

“Damn. As if you two hadn’t already been through enough…” Sojiro says. He brings his hand to his chin. He shakes his head with another. "I know you don’t want to hear this, but neither of you can miss any more school this year. Not without a doctor’s note. They won’t accept one for someone that isn’t you. You used all your time when she was born, Akira. And, Yusuke, you’re having trouble keeping up as is. Neither of you can miss any more time.” 

Akira narrows his brows, stress and frustration eating at him. “How can I go sit there all day knowing something’s wrong with my daughter?” he argues. 

“The test results won’t come back until late tomorrow afternoon. Whether you sit here or at your desk, the answer will come no sooner to you. I  _ understand _ , Akira. There were some days I had to leave Futaba with a sitter while she was sick. There were times my familial responsibilities kept me from her. I’ll sit with Sayuri tomorrow and keep you updated.” 

Akira and Yusuke stay silent. Yusuke swipes at his eyes before tears can fall. Sojiro stares at the sleeping child before speaking again. 

“If you miss more time, you’ll flunk out. I want you two to graduate  _ on time _ . As soon as you do, you can pursue things that’ll make your family life more flexible. You guys can’t do any of that without finishing school first. Don’t get held back. I want to see you move on.” 

**-0-**

Akira enters homeroom, his body sluggish. Ann walks up to him and wraps him in a warm hug, which he gladly accepts. He had texted his friends last night to tell them what was going on, and they all promised to support him and Yusuke in any way they could. He can’t believe how blessed he is to have such people in his life sometimes. 

“It’ll be okay,” Ann says to him as she pulls away. 

“Thank you, Ann,” he responds with a grateful nod. 

Halfway through the morning, Akira can’t stand it anymore. As his teacher explains something about economics, he pulls out his phone and shoves it into his desk. He types a message to Sojiro. 

**Akira: How is she? **

**Sojiro: She’s fine. They just fed her. **

**Yusuke: Is she in pain? **

**Sojiro: She cried a bit during the feeding, but she’s asleep now. **

**Yusuke: Alright. Thank you for telling us.**

Akira sighs, staring at his phone’s home screen. The background is of their newest family photo: Yusuke holding Sayuri with a smile underneath the umbrella at the beach, Akira next to him with his arm wrapped around Yusuke’s shoulders. Makoto had asked them to pose with a smile, the happy memory with his family and friends still clear in his mind. 

“Hey, Kurusu!” his teacher calls out. “Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone is talking to you?”

Akira doesn’t process what’s happening until it’s too late. The chalk that’s thrown at him smacks him in the temple, knocking his glasses off-kilter. He flinches, a dull throb in his forehead. Ann whips around in her seat to look at him, a look of shock and concern on her face. 

“Takamaki, turn around!” the teacher chastises. “You’ll be next if you keep it up.” 

Ann narrows her eyes. She grabs the chalk on Akira’s desk and turns back around. Akira readjusts his glasses, trying to quell the burning frustration brimming in his eyes. He bears down on his pencil until it cracks and the sheet of paper tears. 

_ “Leave him alone,” _ she says defiantly. “His daughter is sick in the hospital and the doctors don’t know what’s wrong with her.” 

There’s chatter among the students as the teacher scoffs. Akira keeps his head down, peering up at the classroom through the edges of his vision. His breathing quickens at hearing one of his closest friends defending him so vehemently. 

“He shouldn’t have a daughter in the first place,” the teacher retorts. “I’m not surprised, though. He’s never been much more than a delinquent.” 

Ann huffs in disgust and stands. She raises her arm and throws the chalk back at him. It hits him in the head. He glares at her. 

“Principal’s office, Takamaki,” he growls at her. 

“Fine,” Ann spits at him, gathering her things. “Maybe you should be a bit more empathetic to your students as human beings sometime.” 

“Principal’s office!” 

**-0-**

Yusuke stares at the blank canvas in front of him. He has a pencil in hand, ready to sketch out a loose outline for his creation, yet the will to move won’t come to him. He’s sat staring at the canvas for at least ten minutes while the rest of the students gather their supplies and get to work at the beginning of class. Yusuke stares out the window. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out and types back and forth with Akira and Sojiro about how Sayuri is doing before putting it away. Mrs. Tanaka walks up behind him. 

“Yusuke, no phones out during class, okay?” she says with a soft voice. 

“I--I...apologize,” he says, his voice quiet. 

The time in class passes, and Yusuke only manages to sketch out a loose outline in the time passed. He doesn’t even touch a paintbrush at all, despite all the other students making leaps in their progress. He puts the pencil in his bag as the bell rings. Students chatter, filing out of the classroom in groups. Yusuke goes to leave, but Mrs. Tanaka pulls him aside. 

“You didn’t get much done today,” she says. “Is there something wrong?” 

Yusuke shakes his head, trying to keep his emotions at bay. He had done well masking his troubles, but being asked about it brought him to the edge. 

“I’ll write you a late note to your next class if you want to speak with me about it. This is my planning time, so no students are coming in here.” 

The offer was too appealing to decline.Yusuke exhales, blinking away upset. “My daughter was hospitalized yesterday...The Doctors believe she has a digestive system abnormality. We’re waiting for test results, they’ll come back this afternoon.” 

“Yusuke…” Mrs. Tanaka sighs. “I’m so sorry, honey.” 

“I can’t miss any more time in school or I’ll fail this grade. I’m already struggling in my other subjects as is. They started to decline right before Sayuri was born and I haven’t been able to bring them back up. I did decent on my exams, so if I continue to attend and do my best to get passing grades, I’ll be able to graduate.” 

“Passing grades is all you need. Your art is impeccable, that will carry you to any art school you want to go to, if that’s what you choose. You are an extremely strong-willed and intelligent person, Yusuke. Don’t let your grades tell you you’re not. You have a lot to deal with, things that other students don’t have to worry about. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” Yusuke says with a nod. “Though, my own choices lead me here in the first place.” 

“Yes, but we all make choices that lead us to unexpected places. If there are others judging you, they’re throwing stones in a glass house.” 

“Akira didn’t have a good homelife before moving to Tokyo. His parents disowned him after they learned that I was having his child. I became homeless after Madarame was imprisoned. We became romantically involved a little while after we first met. I can’t help but think we made the choices we made because we were so vulnerable. All we had was each other and we were afraid we would lose everything.” 

“How did you meet Akira? He doesn’t attend this school.” 

“I wanted to use one of his friends as a model for my next painting.” 

“Is he…” Mrs. Tanaka pauses. She shakes her head. “Was he involved in the Phantom Thieves?” 

Yusuke is taken aback. He stiffens, gripping the strap of his shoulder bag. The Metaverse is gone and the group is officially disbanded, but they still remain anonymous. He stays silent. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” she says. “I just know Madarame was forced to confess his crimes because of them. You were a victim of that. Considering Akira goes to a school on the other side of the city, it seems like Madarame is the link to how you two met.”

“Yes,” Yusuke admits. “That’s how we met. He...He was the leader of the Phantom Thieves and I was a member. He helped free me from Madarame’s clutches and I joined him after that. I was at his side until I learned I was pregnant. I was forced to step aside for my own safety.” 

“That’s quite a story, Yusuke,” Mrs. Tanaka nods. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

“It’s my fault if something is wrong with Sayuri,” Yusuke begins to ramble, panic in his chest. “I didn’t know I was carrying her until I was in my third month...I kept denying the symptoms. Work in the Phantom Thieves was physically strenuous. What if I hurt her before I knew?”

“You can’t think that way. You’ve done your best for her. There’s always a window of time where someone is unaware they’re pregnant.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Tanaka. I’ve been plagued with guilt since yesterday when we learned she was ill…” 

“You don’t need to be, but I understand why you are. It hurts to feel helpless as a parent.” 

“Akira and I have faced a lot of harsh judgements about the fact we have a daughter together. Despite that, we have a deep bond. We’ve decided we want to pursue marriage after we graduate so we can raise Sayuri together.” 

“That’s wonderful news, Yusuke. You have much to look forward to. This is just a rough patch. You’ll come out the other side of it.” 

“Your words always encourage me, Mrs. Tanaka. Thank you.” 

**-0-**

Akira returns to the hospital immediately after school. He arrives to see Yusuke holding Sayuri, tubes splayed across them both. Akira frowns and shakes his head, swallowing down any visible upset he may have. He walks to sit next to Yusuke. 

Yusuke glances up at him as Akira places a kiss on his cheek. Sayuri shifts in his arms, the movement soft and subtle. 

“Look, there’s Daddy,” Yusuke coos to her softly. Akira smiles and holds out his arms, and the child is passed to him. It’s quiet in the room. Sojiro had stepped out to get them something to eat at a shop down the block, giving the couple a little while alone. 

“The test results came back,” Yusuke finally says. Akira turns to him, his heartbeat beating against his back. 

“W-What is it?” 

“She requires surgery,” Yusuke mumbles. His breath hitches as he wipes at his eyes. His shoulders tremble as he tries to stifle the intensity of his emotions. “Akira…” he exhales, water streaming along his cheeks. 

Akira stares at the child, then at Yusuke. He bites his lip and shakes his head. “When?” 

“It’s scheduled for Wednesday morning.” Yusuke pauses, staring at their daughter. “Any surgery has risks, but the risks are elevated for infants. It cannot be avoided. Akira, I don’t care, I don’t care what happens, I’ll cease going to school altogether, I  _ need  _ to be with her.” 

“Let’s not jump ahead too far,” Akira sighs. He’s still in shock himself, and can’t think ahead far enough to decide how he should handle the rest of his life. All that preoccupies him is Sayuri as she sleeps in his arms. 

“Sayuri is more important to me than anything. I can’t leave here knowing she’s going under the knife. I gave birth to her, it’s my responsibility to support her through everything, regardless if she’s aware of it or not. I love her too much not to.” 

“Yusuke, you’re right. I’m not going to leave her or you. We need each other just as much as she needs us. We’re a family, we stick together through everything. Her life is so much more important. If I have to spend another year in the damn school, then so be it.”

“It is what it is.” Yusuke nods. “I’d never forgive myself if something dire happened and we as parents weren’t here.” 

**-0-**

Yusuke and Akira stand over Sayuri before the doctors come to get her for the surgery. Akira brushes his thumb over her hair, her eyes groggily staring up at him. Yusuke’s at his side, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. 

“We love you, Sayuri,” Akira whispers to her. “You’ll be okay. We’ll be here when you wake up, sweetheart.” 

Yusuke swallows and sighs. Akira has said everything that’s on his mind, and his emotions choke his voice and prevent him from speaking. 

The doctors came to take her away, and they say another round of goodbyes. As soon as the couple is alone, Yusuke breaks out into a sob. Akira holds him as they walk, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. They find a quiet room used for prayer and meditation and step in it. 

They sit on a bench, Akira’s arms wrapped Yusuke as they curl into each other. They have no words to say to each other, yet understand perfectly how the other feels. He never expected for both of them to break like this, but they can’t help it. After a while they settled down, the room quiet save for the ventilation in the ceiling. 

“A few months ago, I used to get pestered and called a pumpkin at school, and it would upset me greatly. That all seems so trivial now…” Yusuke mumbles, wiping at his irritated eyes. 

“We’ll be alright, Yusuke,” Akira says, his voice hoarse. “We have each other.” 

“I’m glad it’s you at my side.” 

**-0-**

Later on that day, Sayuri comes out of surgery. The couple nearly ran into doctors and nurses in an effort to reunite with their daughter, and were tearful when they were finally able to. It would take time, but the baby was on the road to recovery. They sat by her side in the hospital room. Sojiro comes to visit a little while later. 

“It’s time for you two to get some fresh air,” he says. “She’s fine. Go get some food.” 

Yusuke and Akira glance at each other. They nod and stand, taking some time to leave the hospital. They walk down the street, the sun at their backs as it weaves through the buildings above them. 

They eat at a quick ramen shop, then decide to stop by the department store to buy Sayuri anything they find they might want for her. As they walk, Akira stops dead in his tracks. In the housewares section he sees two people he recognizes. He blinks to convince himself they aren’t who he thinks they are, but there’s no denying it. 

“What is it, Akira?” Yusuke asks, glancing over at him. Akira shakes his head and grabs Yusuke’s hand. They keep walking. The two people, a man and woman both middle-aged, stop to look at them. 

“Akira,” the man says. “I didn’t expect to run into you in a city this big.” 

Akira halts, Yusuke brushing his side. The woman stares them both down with a raised brow. 

“So this is him,” the woman says. “You never did show us what he looked like.” 

Yusuke shakes his head, but stays silent. Akira narrows his eyes at them and grips Yusuke’s hand. 

“I don’t have much to say to either of you,” he responds, his voice bitter. 

“Sorry you feel that way, son,” the man says with a shrug. Yusuke’s eyes widen. 

“Akira…” he mumbles. “Are these your parents?” 

“Yes, we’re Akira Kurusu’s parents. And you are?” Akira’s mother says, her voice stiff. 

“Y-Yusuke Kitagawa…” 

“Don’t talk to them, Yusuke,” Akira tells him. “They won’t have anything nice to say to you.” His parents scoff. 

“Says the son that left home on probation and knocked someone up in the meantime,” his mother retorts. 

“He’s my fiance and we have a beautiful daughter together.” 

“You got the order all wrong. You’re supposed to get married first. But what are we to do with a fuck up like you?”

“Where’s your kid, anyway? Leave her already?” his mother adds, crossing his arms. 

“That’s enough!” Yusuke interjects. “What’s done is done. We’ve made our choices, now we live with them. It’s not as though he’s a vile person, he just chose to love me.” 

“Fine. You can have him.” 

“Gladly. I’ll take care of him better than you did.” 

Yusuke tugs on Akira’s hand, pulling them away. Akira stumbles and joins him, seeing the lasting glare of his parents before turning away. Yusuke pushes them on the escalator to the second floor and Akira climbs up. They wander into the baby section. 

“Akira,” Yusuke says, following close behind him, “are you alright?” 

“I just...I just want to shop for Sayuri right now,” Akira mumbles, mindlessly flipping through racks of clothing. Yusuke frowns with a nod. 

“Very well. But please confide in me about this later, alright?” 

**-0-**

They return to the hospital. Sayuri sleeps, the nurses recommending that they not hold her right away after the surgery. It’s quiet as they sit and watch her steady breathing, Sojiro having gone home after visiting hours were over. Yusuke exhales and closes his eyes, thoughts tumbling from his mouth in his exhaustion. 

“Forget them, Akira,” he says. “Your family is right here.” 

Akira sighs and leans his head on Yusuke’s shoulder. “Thank you for sticking up for me. I know it was on deaf ears, but it means a lot to me.” 

“It wasn’t on deaf ears, because it was more for you than it was for them.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Yusuke brushes through Akira’s bangs. “We have much to look forward to. We can celebrate Sayuri’s recovery once she’s well enough to take out again.” 

“I would love that.” 

Sayuri wakes and begins to cry. The couple stands and peers at her with worried brows. They push the button that calls for a nurse and one comes in soon after. Yusuke shakes his head and glances over to the nurse, Sayuri’s cries echoing throughout the room. 

“That’s her  _ Daddy _ cry,” Yusuke finally says. “She does that if she hears him and wants his attention.” 

The nurse sighs with empathy and checks tubing surrounding the child. She wraps Sayuri in a light blanket, the little girl still whimpering. 

“You two can hold her, just be careful of her bandages and stitches, they’re still sensitive,” the nurse says. “It seems she’s a little lonely.” 

Akira nods and picks his daughter up, carefully cradling her. They look into each other’s eyes and the soft cries die down. Akira smiles. 

“You missed Daddy, didn’t you?” he coos. “Daddy missed you too.” 

“She seems to be in a lot less pain now,” Yusuke muses aloud. 

“I’m glad.”

**-0-**

The months pass. It’s early spring. Sayuri is ten months old and toddles short distances with her parents’ help. The winter was harsh on them, the balance of academia and family a hard thing to master. Despite it all, Yusuke and Akira are able to graduate. It was a close call, considering Sayuri’s surgery and recovery kept them preoccupied. Luckily, teachers were kind enough to work with them after speaking with them about it. Now the day had come to move on to the next chapter of life. 

Akira stands in his graduation suit. Ryuji and Ann meet up with him, smiles on their faces. 

“Hey, man! We did it! It was a damn close call for both of us,” Ryuji exclaims with a smile. 

“Yeah. We’re lucky to be here,” Akira nods with a smile. His friends’ excitement is contagious, and he can’t help but feel relief at standing with his classmates at the ceremony. 

“It’s almost time! Everyone is waiting in the audience!” Ann adds, wrapping her arms around both of the boys. “Let’s get those diplomas!” 

When they walk into the auditorium, Akira immediately searches for his group of family and friends. He spots Sojiro and Futaba, Yusuke next to her on the end seat. Sayuri is in his lap in a pink and white dress, a flower band in her raven hair. Morgana peeks out from the bag on the floor. Haru and Makoto sit on the other side of Sojiro, waving to the group as soon as they see them. 

Akira walks by the end of the row and catches Yusuke’s eye. They smile at each other. Sayuri stares at him and stretches out her arm. 

“Dada!” she calls out to him. Akira chuckles and pats her head before moving on. 

The class sits and the ceremony begins. Akira receives his diploma, Ryuji cheering for him louder than anyone else. The graduation ends, and the group is able to reunite. Sojiro pats him on the back with a smile. 

“You did it, kid,” he says. “I’m proud of you.” 

Yusuke smiles as Akira takes the little girl from his arms. She giggles as Akira nuzzles his nose into her hair with a smile. A family picture of them is taken of them before Kawakami walks up to him. 

“I’m so happy I got to see you graduate. I’m proud of you,” she says with a smile. “How about a group photo? I’ll take it.” 

Everyone joins in the photo, Sojiro included. This day is one Akira will remember vividly as the day he beat the odds and was set free to pursue his family with all the passion he was forced to hold back. He turns to Yusuke when they have a free moment, their daughter still in his arms. 

“It’s your turn tomorrow,” he says with a bright smile. 

Yusuke nods. “Yes. I’m ready, Akira. It’s our new beginning.” 

**-0-**

A few years pass. Akira and Yusuke get married a year after graduating in a small, private ceremony at a shrine. Yusuke attends art school on a full scholarship, selling prints of his popular works on the side. Akira works at Leblanc, being mentored under Sojiro to take over the cafe when he retires. Sayuri is a girl of four, and the family lives in an apartment in Yogen-Jaya, right down the street from Leblanc. 

On a bright spring day, the family decides to take a walk in the park. The couple sits on a bench, allowing their daughter to play at a small playset in the park. They watch her climb up the stairs and slide down over and over again with giggles in between. Akira wraps his arm around Yusuke’s shoulders, his wedding band catching the light. 

“I’m excited to see you graduate again,” Akira says. “The contract you got to create an exhibit for the modern art museum will be great for you.” 

“Yes, it’s quite exciting,” Yusuke nods with a small smile. He exhales and gazes to the clear skies. “We’ve got a lot to look forward to, don’t we?” 

“Yeah. I can’t believe Sayuri is about to start preschool. Time flies…” 

“It’s strange to realize we took care of her as high schoolers. No one would ever know the difference now.” 

“I’m glad though. It was a tough time, but we got through it. We’re happy with the way things turned out, even with the hardship. Now we can enjoy our family.” 

Yusuke nods again, biting his lip. He swallows and sighs, watching his daughter slide down for the fifth time. “Akira…” he says, his voice low. 

“Hm?” Akira hums, rubbing circles in Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“I hope you like ultrasound photographs…” 

“W-Why?” Akira asks, shaking his head. His heart spikes, his mind not catching up with what it’s already pieced together. 

“Because we’ll be receiving more of them soon.” 

It’s quiet for a moment as the news sinks in. Akira startles as he fully realizes what’s been said between the lines. He smiles, pulling his arm from Yusuke’s shoulders to run his fingers through his unruly hair. 

“Yusuke, wow,  _ wow,” _ he rambles, his glasses fogged. “This is amazing.” 

“I wish we would’ve had that feeling when I found out about Sayuri, but now we can make the best of it.” 

Sayuri runs up to them with a smile. She tugs on Akira’s arm. “Daddy, come play with me,” she says. 

“Wait, let me tell you something first,” Akira responds, brushing her bangs from her face. “You’re going to have a little brother or sister soon.”

“Really?!” she exclaims with a smile. “Where are they?” 

Yusuke chuckles and tugs on her pulling her close to them. He gestures to his abdomen. “They’re in here. They’ll need time to grow. Why don’t you see if you can hear them?” 

Sayuri pressed her ear to his abdomen, her face concentrated. Akira leans toward her. 

“Do you hear a heartbeat?” he asks. 

She smiles into Yusuke’s clothing. “Yeah!”

**-0-**

Months pass, and the couple welcomes another baby girl to their family. Akira holds their newborn daughter, Nagisa Kitagawa-Kurusu, in the chair next to Yusuke’s hospital bed. Sojiro and Futaba soon join them, bringing Sayuri with them. They introduce her to Sayuri, whose eyes are wide with curiosity. 

Akira passes Nagisa to Yusuke and picks Sayuri up. They sit on the edge of the bed together. 

“There’s your sister,” Akira tells her. “Her name is Nagisa.” 

Sayuri smiles at the sleeping baby. She tugs on Yusuke’s hospital gown. 

“Yes, love?” he says to her with a light, yet tired smile. 

“I can still hear her heartbeat,” Sayuri says with an excited giggle. 

Yusuke chuckles with her. _“Of course.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my story! :)
> 
> I'll be honest and say I have no idea why I wrote this. I started typing and this is what happened. I enjoyed writing it though. Since I wrote the whole thing in a few sittings, I thought I'd post it so others who are interested in this type of story can read it. 
> 
> Since I wrote this in a short amount of time, I wasn't sure how to split the story, so I decided on two parts - before and after the baby is born. I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit too long!
> 
> I don't know how Mpreg is possible in this story. That's up to reader interpretation. lol


End file.
